It's going to be a happy New Year
by Q. Lin
Summary: Renji wants them to find someone to kiss at midningt at Orihime's party, but Ichigo's not in for the idea. Will Grimmjow change his mind? AU, fluff, GrimmIchi. A New Year fanfic.


**A/N:** First thing first, the disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. It belongs to Kubo Tite. If I did, new chapters would probably be released yearly and not weekly…

This is a quick New Year fanfic I did at night on New Year's Eve. It was supposed to be _very_ short, but it just seems that I don't know how to keep it down, but this is actually still short compared to me standard…

I'll have to admit that the story is kind of cliché and fluffy, but I had to write it and I hope you'll enjoy it anyway.

* * *

><p>"All right guys! We have approximately four hours to find someone to kiss at midnight!" Renji said with a grin caused by his excitement.<p>

"You know, this is stupid," Ichigo said with his usual scowl and scratched the back of his head, "can't we just let it go?"

"Do we really have to this?" Kira asked, but didn't object to the idea.

"Oh come on, you guys! It could be fun," Hisagi said to help his redheaded friend.

The four of them were standing just outside of a small house in a cheap, but quiet neighbourhood. The house they were about to enter was the resident of their friend Orihime Inoue who lived by her own, and due to her friends' persuasion, she was throwing a party tonight; at New Year's Eve. It was only a few minutes to eight, but the party inside had already started.

While Renji and Hisagi continued to argue about why it would be a good idea to carry out, Ichigo decided that it was a lost cause and that it was too cold to stay out there any longer. No one would be able to hear them if they knocked because of the loud music inside, so he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialled his cheery friend to tell her to open the door for them.

"Happy New Year!" Inoue said with a bright smile as soon as the door flung open, stopping the present conversation between the boys.

"Happy New Year," Kira said and the others repeated the gesture, each of them earning a hug from their carefree and excited friend.

"Come on in!" She said and stepped aside for the boys to enter.

The place was packed. Everywhere young men and women were standing or sitting, most of them with some kind of drink in their hand, while making conversations to get to know each other. Ichigo was surprised to see so many unknown faces. He had gone to high school with Inoue, but they attended different universities now, so he thought it wouldn't be _that _weird if there was someone he didn't know, but he didn't expect this many people to be here! His friends seemed to notice the many new faces too and it didn't take long for both Renji and Hisagi to flee and find some poor girl - or guy for that matter - to bother. Only Kira stayed by his side, but then discovered an old friend from the past and abandoned him.

Ichigo Kurosaki wasn't exactly the social kind of guy. Sure he had many friends, good friends at that, he went to parties and he wasn't difficult to spend time with. He just never initiated it. They always came to him first and then things would flow by themselves.

"Ah, Kurosaki! Have a welcome drink, I made it myself!" Inoue said and dragged him to the kitchen. A long table at the wall to his left had several glasses in different sizes and styles on it. All glasses contained the same mud-brown coloured and seemingly thick liquid. Most of the glasses were still full despite the many guests, but it seemed that someone had actually drunk it too.

"Err, no thanks. I can't drink today, since I have to get up early tomorrow, and I'm already going to stay up late too," he said nervously as he tried to excuse himself from the drink. She didn't object though and let it go. Then someone came by and wanted her company, and she had to leave her old crush to himself. Unknown to Ichigo someone else already had his eyes on him as a target for a similar quest to the one Renji had proposed not too long ago.

* * *

><p>"Right, Ichigo?" The two friends next to Ichigo turned to look at him, but the young man frowned.<p>

"Yeah… I'm not going to meddle," he said and patted their shoulders to indicate that he wanted to stay out of their discussion. _Seriously only Tatsuki would scold Inoue for something like that_, he thought. He turned around to leave, but unfortunately he bumped into someone at the action. He was just glad he wasn't holding anything to spill on the guy.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said and stepped back. To his surprise he had to lift his head to meet the other's eyes, which seemed to have imitated the colour of the ocean.

"Don't be," the other replied with a breath-taking smile and lifted his hand, "I'm Grimmjow… Jaegerjaquez." Ichigo raised a brow at the odd name, but didn't say anything about it.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki," he said and took the hand. _Huh, strong… _he thought before they let go of each other.

"Hm… Ichigo, so where do ya know Orihime from? Haven't seen ya around before."

"She's a close friend of mine. We were in the same class in high school and we still keep in touch," he replied with a shrug, "and you?"

"Know her from the University," was the short answer Ichigo received.

"So Ichigo, ya alone here tonight?" Grimmjow asked with a wide smile.

* * *

><p>"Oh really?" Grimmjow asked genuinely curious about what his new founded interest had to say.<p>

"Yeah, you don't think so?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, Nnoitra had a similar idea, just worse. Know what he suggested?"

"What?"

"Instead of kiss at midnight… He wanted us to get laid at midnight," he said with a smirk and did _not_ look like he thought it was a bad idea at all.

"After just four to five hours?"

"Haven't ya ever had a one-night stand before?"

"No. I'm not a slut."

"Now that's kind of harsh, ain't it?" He asked and scowled.

"That's easy for you to say when you top." _Oh, this is getting _really _interesting now,_ Grimmjow thought and his smirk returned, showing even more of his white teeth.

"How do ya know I only top?"

"Do you ever bottom?"

"No fucking way in Hell."

"There you go."

"Ya ever top then?"

"Mostly not, my type seems to always want to top…"

"That's why ya knew _I_ was a top?"_Rea~lly interesting_.

"Who said you were my type?" He asked and snorted at the blunet's cockiness.

"Who's _not_?" Grimmjow asked confidently. His smile never seemed to waver this time; He was having too much fun now. Ichigo snorted again, but couldn't get himself to deny it.

The guy was really, and he meant _really,_ hot. His face was nicely defined, the ridiculous blue hair looked great on him, his deep blue eyes was out of this world and there was no doubt that the body hidden behind the clothes was as equally flattering to the rest of him.

Ichigo knew he himself was somewhat handsome, but Grimmjow was in another league. Not that the blunet would agree on that statement. To him Ichigo was much more than just "somewhat handsome" and one of the most delicious eye-candies he had laid eyes upon. The orange hair was spikey and made the boy look wild and untamed while the soft brown eyes would tell him otherwise, though they had their own kind of determination in them. His body was smaller than his own, but only a fool would think it to be weak and frail. No, it was definite that Ichigo's body would be and look sculpted despite his lean appearance. He was interesting too. He could conclude that for sure after spending most of the evening with him without being bored out of his mind. Ichigo was a med-student and was currently taking his bachelor's degree, second year at the age of nineteen, which meant that not only was he smarter than himself, he was also younger by two years. Not that it bothered him actually. There was much more to say about the orange-haired kid, and though he had already learned much, he didn't find himself minding to know even more.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was actually interested in more than just getting into the guy's pants! It seemed that it had paid off for him not to be allowed to drink. He had injured his arm and had it operated not too long ago and had therefore taken some pills to ease the occasional pain. He had once made the mistake of drinking alcohol while being on the pills and though he had had a blast (at least thought so, because he didn't remember shit!), he was definitely not going back for the day after…

Grimmjow opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again when the music was turned down. In surprise everyone in the room turned to look at the stereo. Someone was helping Inoue up on a chair. Her face was flushed, but besides that, her tottering and heavily lidded eyes, she appeared normal.

"All right everyone! There're only a few minutes to midnight! Before I get to the point, I also want to warn you about not firing any fireworks unless you're actually sober! It's dangerous!" She wobbled a little, but steadied herself and continued. "Now what I wanted to say; I hope that there's some love in the air!" She giggled and someone cat called. "So go find that special someone, because the new year will begin… Soon!" She said and turned around to look at the clock on the wall. She then got down from the chair and ran off, probably to find her own "special someone".

The people took her words in and everyone seemed to divide themselves into groups of two. Ichigo turned to face Grimmjow again and smiled warmly at him. He hadn't done this before, was he supposed to say something? Did Grimmjow actually to kiss him? Yes that had to be the case, or else the man was playing him.

"Ten!" Someone shouted. It was Renji, Ichigo realized, but he didn't turn around to see if he had found someone. He must have, if he was starting the countdown. He remembered the others then. Had Hisagi found anyone to kiss at midnight? And what about Kira, maybe that friend he met at the beginning?

"Nine!" Someone else said. Soon almost everyone had joined the countdown, but Ichigo's moth stayed closed. Grimmjow stayed quiet too. He leaned down and stepped closer to him as the numbers kept decreasing.

Their noses were touching now, and Ichigo could feel Grimmjow's hot breath on his lips. Butterflies in his stomach erupted and his breathing became heavier with each moment.

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One," Grimmjow whispered before closing the distance entirely and pressed his lips against Ichigo. _Oh God_, Ichigo thought. His eyes were closed and the feeling of the pair of soft lift pressed down on his was oh so nice. He wanted _more_. Their lips parted and the kiss grew more passionate as it deepened. There were no tongues involved and yet, they were both being overwhelmed by the intensity. They pulled away from each other when someone shouted in celebration. The noise from the fireworks outside finally reach the people in the room, and some rushed to the windows while others ran outside into the cold to watch.

"Happy New Year," Ichigo said and smiled without caring for the fireworks he couldn't see.

"Yeah, happy New Year," Grimmjow answered and grinned, "ya know what would make it even more happy?"

"If you ruin the moment by saying sex, I'm going to punch you in the face."

"Che, fine, but yer gonna miss somethin' here," the blunet joked.

"Well, maybe later this year… That could be my New Year resolution."

"I don't think so, no one ever keeps those."

"Don't worry; I always end up as an exception."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I read the story again and updated it and hopefully caught the mistakes (without creating new ones).

I'm very surprised to see that there's already someone who have faved the story and it really means a lot - thank you so much! I really appreciate it even though I don't respond like I do to reviews.

- While we're at it, I also want to thank those who faved my last fanfic, I always get so happy when I receive a mail from the about it. It really means a lot!

And at last: Review and tell me what you think! :)


End file.
